Nimagi Stories: The Wandering Ronin
Axel and the Orphans Another week has passed on the floating island of Nimagi. The sun rises as Axel sits in a chair waiting for his audience of children to hear this week's story. It wasn't long before he heard the sound of feet rushing across the stone floor. He was soon dog piled by the orphans, the chair falling backwards as the onslaught of hugs ended. "Morning Uncle Axel!" The kids said in unison. "Geez I'll never get used to that, morning kids." Axel said that he lifted them off of him and flipped the chair back onto its legs. "We're ready for our story Uncle Axel!" A a young hedgehog girl tugged on Axel scarf to get his attention. "What about breakfast? Don't any of you want to eat first before the story?:" Axel replied. "Breakfast can wait!" one of the children said from the back of the room. "Alright then let me think of one real quick." Axel said putting a hand on his chin and rocking back and forth on his chair. "Ummm Uncle Axel thats not a rocking chair." A a light brown weasel with a dark grey birth mark around his left eye said raising his hand. "SSHHHH Toma I'm thinking." Axel replied. "I got one This is the story about a universe when humanity wiped themselves out while fighting for a precious metal. They loved using it for their everyday use until it became less and less plentiful. The humans engaged in nuclear warfare and the remaining animals mutated and rebuilt life anew." "Where is this story going?" the same weasel interrupted. "I'm getting to that Toma!" Axel continued. "400 years after the fall of humanity a genocide would be put into action and the result would give birth to a great samurai." Birth of the Warrior of Helios A white hedgehog covered in armor leads an army to the front gates of an abandoned village. A snow leopard jumped on top of a rock overlooking the the ghost town. " We've chased them this far down stream Natsuo, Just burn the village down and we can return home." The snow leopard said looking down on the army. "Emperor Kwan wanted us to bring back the heads of every Fai-Bo Clan member Zhao. That's what we're going to do." The White hedgehog responded as he signaled his army to advance. Zhao dropped down next to Natsuo. "Women and children?" He said pulling out a curved dagger. "Women and children." Natsuo replied. "Everyone, speard out in groups of three and wipe out the Fai Bo from Huan Tochi!" "FOR EMPEROR KWAN!" The army shouted in unison and broke off into groups of their own. "Zhao you and I will go up this street, 50 shang says that Gao Li is there." Natsuo said with a hint of laughter. "I'm done losing money on these bets, lets just go." Zhao said putting on a white fox mask. The leopard the jumped into atree and into an open window on the top floor of a shrine. Natsuo walked to the front doors and and kicked both down, startling a few monks that was scattered around. They stood in front of a few women and children who tried to flee. A single shaolin monk sat in the middle of the room in a meditative stance, Natsou calmly paced back and fourth. "Gao Li." He finally said. "General Natsuo Yu of Emperor's Kwan's army. Tell me how fares my old friend?" Gao Li responded not moving. "He's doing well considering he wants you and your clan dead." Natsuo replied. "You do know that he will not stop at my death, everything he deems unfit will be killed. You will soon know that sting." Natsuo drew his sword. "We samurai live by our master's will. We do not question it." Zhao dropped down on top of a shaolin monk Stabbing him several times the throwing ninja stars at the rest before they could react. " Can we end this already?" "General Natsuo, A Fai-Bo strike team showed up with Samurais and Shinobis. We can't hold them off forever!" A warrior shouted through the door frame of the grand hall. :"Zhao kill everyone in this room no survivors." Natsuo ran out the room katana drawn. Zhao walked up to Gao Li putting a blade at the monk's throat. "Tell my old friend that the son of his general will avenge all the wrongs kwan did and tear his empire down brick by brick. All down by his hands alone.." Zhao Paused for a moment after hearing the monk's words then swiftly cut his throat. After monk was dead Zhao turned to the remaining Fai-Bo clan members who tried to flee and slaughtered them. Three Months later back the capital city of Fwan Shi. Natsuo's army returns greeted by cheers and other fanfare. Zhao and Natsuo waked up the steps towards the emperor's place where the emperor himself was waiting. He was a black and white tiger who wore a red and gold robe that was bedazzled in gold and rubies. "Children of Fwan Shi, welcome home. Pray tell me about your latest outing." A warm grin crept along his face. Natsou and Zhao bowed to the emperor. "The Fai-Bo Clan is no more, your grace." Natsuo said rising. "Took their head in your name Emperor Kwan." Zhao added after. "Wonderful, excellent, OUTSTANDING!" Kwan replied giving out a hardy laugh. "Describe the terror on their faces for me over some Sake." Once inside the palace the three drink heavily of sake talking about the genocide, turtles and women, until Natsuo passed out. Once he was sure his friend was fully asleep Zhao cleared his throat trying to find a way to continue a conversation. "Gao Li said that you and he were once friends." Kwan downed another gulp of sake. "He and i were indeed close friends. He was my first friend, being prince of Fwan Shi I rarely stepped outside...... Nah this is a story for another time if you please." Zhao scratched his ear. "He told me to tell you something. He said that the son of your general will avenge all the wrongs you did and tear your empire down brick by brick. All down by his hands alone.:Kwan went silent for a fw heart beats then finally spoke. "Poison his wife." "Wha *hic* I mean Pardon your gace?" Zhao questioned trying to sit up straight. " Poison.......... His.......... Wife." Kwan said this time more firmly. "Your grace I don't thinl-" Zhao started but was then stopped by Kwan lifting up a hand. "Do you care about the safety of Fwan Shi? Is the life of one more important than the life of hundreds? If you are truly a son Fwan Shi then, Poison......His........ Wife! Do I make myself clear Zhao?!" "Y- Yes your grace." The snow leopard bowed and exited the room. Night fall came and the city was quite a few lanterns dotted the low class and middle class sections of Fwan Shi. Zhao hopped across the rooftops until he entered a building that had a more regal appearance than the ones surrounding it. Sliding through an open window Zhao clung onto a support beam holding up the roof. Natsuo and his wife Areum-Shun sat in another room talking about the events that took place months prior. Zhao climbed down onto the floor in the kitchen area. A tea set sits in the middle of the floor. "The tea should be ready now. excuse me while I go get it." Areum-shun's voice made Zhao panic. He took out a small vial and sprinkled a white powder into both tea cup before recklessly jumping out of a window. The angle was off and made him hit the frame in which he frantically pulled himself over landing on his back. "Damn it all!" He whispered to himself. Zhao waited a few minutes and walked to the front of building. "Natsou, its me Zhao might I talk to you for a moment." "Greetings my friend. What troubles you?" Natsuo opened the door and stepped out. "Emperor Kwan wanted you to deliver something for him. He is wait for you at the hot springs." Zhao said looking past his friend to see Areum-Shun drink the tea he had poisoned. "I will go at once, say hello to Shun, its been months since shes seen you." Natsuo jogged off into the night leave Zhao and Areum-Shun alone. "Zhao Ling, its been a while." Areum-Shun welcomed him with a smile. "Would you like some tea?" "I would thank you." Zhao picked up the second tea cup. " I'll go and prepare more tea for when Natsuo comes back." Areum-Shun got up and did a short bow. before going into the kitchen area. Zhao threw the tea in his cup out the window and left the house. "I'm sorry Shun. I'm so so sorry. My ancestors look down on me in shame." Zhao said to himself and he disappeared into the night. Areum-Shun came back with another kettle of tea and she placed it on the ground. Zhao? Zhao where are you?" She spotted the empty cup. "At least he finished his tea." She said then took a sip of her cup, Five mornings came and went as Zhao payed a visit to Natsuo's house after his stealth mission. " Natsuo My friend It is me Zhao." Natsou opened he door. His face lighting up as he saw Zhao. "Zhao its good to see you. I wish I could talk but I must tend to Shun." "Whats wrong Natsuo?" Zhao asked knowing that the poison finally took affect. "Shun has become ill. The sickness came from no where, she showed no signs or anything." " Very perplexing, what did the doctor say?" Zhao said fully aware he is the one who caused it. "She gave Shun liquefied Helios in hopes that would at least stop the sickness for a while. Its a new method the doctor told us. Areum-Shun has been with me for almost ten years now. Shes baring my child and I fear I'll lose them both." Natsuo said as his tone filled up with sadness. Zhao felt as if a spear struck him in the chest. Seeing his friend in such a state weighed heavy on him. " This news even hurts to listen to. I cannot imagine the pain you're going through. Sorry to cut this visit short but my prays are with you and your wife." As Zhao turned around to leave Areum-Shun began to scream. Both Natsou and Zhao hurried into the the small room Areum-Shun was in. She laid on a futon with the doctor sitting next to here. "Shun, Whats wrong!" Natsuo said rushing his way in only for the doctor to stop him at the sliding door. "Shes in labor, if you ant me to help her STAY HERE." The doctor said sternly and Natsuo backed up. About an hour of Areum-Shun's screams of pain she successfully given birth to a black hedgehog with a few strands of white hair. "The Kami favors your family, its a boy." The doctor said as she placed the new born beside his mother. "And I have more great news, it seems that the sickness has left her body." "The poison is gone?!" Zhao said shocked. The room went silent for a few heartbeats. "How did you know she was poisoned? DID YOU POISON HER!?" Natsuo grabbed Zhao by the shoulders. "I-!." Zhao said look down. "I feel nothing but shame for doing such a thing, I was told by--." "You won't feel anything at all if you remain here." Natsuo threatened cutting Zhao off. Fear swelled in Zhao eyes as he backed away. "Leave not only my home but Fwan Shi, for if I see you again not even the Kami will save you from me!" Natsuo continued as Zhao ran. As Natsuo returned to his wife's side he knelled down beside her. Areum-Shun was asleep with her new son beside her, Natsuo stayed silent looking at his family and prayed for their safety/ Making of a Samurai Five Summers pasted since Zhao's exile. Natsuo and Areum-Shun's boy grew and began learning the ways of the sword. "Axel my son. I think it is time for you to take up the mantel of samurai." The boy only nodded enthusiastically. "I will train you the same way I train new recruits, but take note it will not be easy. I want you to be the best. I want you to be someone who brings honor to the Yu name." The boy nodded again. "Speak boy!" Natsuo slammed the blade part of a wooden katana into the dirt. "I will not let you down Papa." Axel said with a shot bow and grabbed the wooden sword. Natsuo trained his son everyday for six hours. only stopping to eat and sleep. Running up and down mountains with 10 pounds of rocks strapped to their legs and regular hand to hand and weapon based sparring matches, would be their daily routine as well as a few ninjitsu lessons if Natsuo could afford it. They trained this way for 15 years until Natsuo retired from Kwan's army. After Natsuo's retirement Kwan was in need for a new general to lead his army. Axel signed up without his father knowing and a month later was called to Kwan's palace for a demonstration. "Axel Yu?" Kwan greeted him. "Emperor Kwan Shi it is an honor to finally meet you, my father has told me wonderful stories about you and his time serving as your general. I am hoping to carry on that legacy by offering my blade to fight for not just you but for Fwan Shi." "Already you are in my good favor." Kwan laughed. " Come, let me test your skills and if you are half as skilled as your father was I'll enlist you as my general right away." Kwan led Axel out the palace to the training ground for his army a large patch of sand dotted with target dummies, a small arena for battles to the right and an endurance obstacle course. "Here we have laid out target dummies, see how many you can hit within a minute. the highest record is 14. As of right now there are thirty of them, good luck." Kwan walked over to a patch of grass and sat down. He was joined by judges who were his advisers "When you hear the gong you many begin." The gong sounded and Axel Drew his blade by doing so he make a horizontal slash on one of the dummies. His target fell as swell as any dummy that was behind it. The event Made Kwan's eyes widen in shock. "By the Kami what in the 10 hells did you do!" One of Kwan's advisers shouted. Axel just looked over. "Oh You must be Fang Hun Its nice to meet you I'm Axel Yu." "I DON'T CARE WHAT WAS THAT YOU JUST DID!" Fang interrupted. " I just took them out with a slash, simple right?" " FOR ONE YES BUT YOU JUST DESTROYED-" "Twenty of them, Good job Axel, looks like daddy's genes wasn't wasted." Kwan said clapping. "Now since you just displayed that you can chop some wood with ease, how about flesh and bone?" Kwan said pointing to the arena. " You will have two opponents, don't hold back on them. This is a fight to the death. If you win you will get you chance to be in my army." "I will not disappoint you, your grace." Axel said with a bow and jogged over to the arena hopping over a small fence. Two samurai who where wearing Kwan's army symbol drew their blades, Axel could hear the fear wheezing as they breath. "You two are afraid? Good that gives me an advantage." Axel only put one hand on the hilt of his katana. The gong sounded and the two samurais circles around Axel until one charged to strike slashing downwards. Axel dodged still keeping one hand on his blade. The other one tried the same but Axel dodged that as well. To gain some distance Axel pushed one of his attacks into the other one and backed off and finally drew his sword. The samurais ran at him one last time and they down used a and over head strike and Axel raised his sword to block. He then proceeded to walks between the both of them casually. "I've been told not to hold back, I wish I didn't have to kill you two, you would've been fine warriors to fight along side with. May your ancestors welcome you with honor." Axel said before putting his katana back into it's scabbard. His opponents standing still afraid to move then cuts started to form and their heads rolled off their shoulders. Kwan and his advisers were silent. The Fang spoke again. " KAMI HAVE MERCY!" He then turned to Kwan. " This is not a Mobian your grace, this is a demon wearing the skin of one! I didn't even see him attack He just walked past them" "To the untrained eye it looks like he simply walked. He struck them 20 times and put his sword away in that short amount of time. His speed is beyond that of warrior level. This level of power is undoubtedly Oni level." Another adviser spoke. "No." Kwan then spoke with a grin across his face. "Orochi." The Heads of Orochi "Axel Yu, son of Natsuo Yu I now give you the honor of being in my army, but not as a general. I think your skills are much more deserving of a higher title. You are now given the title, one Head of Orochi." Kwan said patting Axel on the back and leading him into the throne room. "Thank you, your grace. Not to question your judgement but what is a Head of Orochi?" "My great great great grandfather Fwan Shi whom our city is named after had a secret army of eight people who took on missions that full army was too much for. Like spying or assassinations these warriors were conditioned to serve the emperor even if it meant to take their own lives to protect any secrets he gave them. As years went by the Heads of Orochi combined into the normal army and their importance diminished, until now. I will bring their importance to the forefront once again and you-" Kwan grabbed Axel by the sholders. "You my boy will be a centerpiece of it, as the First Head of Orochi. The leader!" "I'm honored Emperor Kwan, I shall not disappoint you."Axel said with a huge smile on his face. Kwan reflected that smile. "Go tell your father about this. My advisers and I shall remain here and continue looking for my new general, maybe we'll find seven more Heads." Axel bowed and left the throne room, his heart was about to burst with pride as he thought of the words to tell his father. "That boy really is a Head of Orochi?" Fang walked up behind Kwan. "Hes not a boy Fang." Kwan replied. "I was furious that Zhao failed his mission, but now I think I can turn his failure into my own success." Fang turned around and began to walk away. "Hes twenty years old, compared to us he's still a boy his heart is still young and unsure about everything." "A heart can be broken, fixed, and manipulated." Kwan sat on his throne. "Like the mind, soul and one's will." Axel slid open the door of his parent's house. "Mother, father I have great news!" Natsuo walked out of a door on the floor that led to a basement. "My son welcome home." Axel looked at the floor panel. "How long has that been there?" Natsuo looked at the panel then back to Axel "We had this ever since you where born. I haven't been completely honest with you my son. Kwan is a honorable man to our city and his people, but their are those beyond our walls who wish to see him dead and our city burnt to the ground. This is just a door that leads us out of Fwan Shi just in case an invasion were to happen." "Ah ok. I've come to share some wonderful news father." Axel changed the subject. "I have been accepted into Kwan's army and he named me the first head of Orochi in 50 years." Natsuo's eyes lit up with pride at his son's words. "Axel I trained you rigorously for 15 years but I never thought you'd be at that skill level. Please tell me how the test went." Axel told the story of how his test went and the high praise he received over rice balls and sake Areum-Shun prepared for them. Natsuo shared his stories of battle one after another until the sun rose past the mountains. A knock at the door woke up Natsuo who looked over to Axel wide awake. "Had a great sleep son?" "I haven't slept father I didn't feel the need." Axel replied getting up to answer the door. "You should always sleep my son, it replenishes the soul." Natsuo continued. Axel opened the door seeing Fang Hun standing there with scroll in his hands. "Emperor Kwan wishes to see you at his palac, its time for you to meet your comrades." Fang said as he handed Axel the scroll. "A gift from him." Axel took the scroll and bow to Fang as he left. "Mother Father I'm off to the palace." The door shut behind Axel. "Our ancestors are proud of you my son, but I am the most." Natsuo called after Axel. The samurai made his way to Kwan's palace, the emperor was waiting for him. "Axel my friend come, come we have much to talk about!" Kwan put his arm around the young samurai's shoulder and led him in. "After an entire day of waiting we finally found you a capable team." Kwan snapped his fingers and a door opened up. Seven people waked out in line, they stopped in front of Kwan's throne and bowed to Axel and Kwan. "Axel my boy this is the team you will be leading. I have no doubt you will bring honor to the title Heads of Orochi." "I am honored to have you all working with me." Axel bowed to his supposed teammates. "The honor is ours." A dark grey weasel stepped forward and returned Axel's bow with his own. "I am Hien Namato." A boar who was twice the size, and weight of a normal mobian stepped forward after Hien. "I am Omoi Okoto, I am looking forward to working with you." "As am I with you." Axel replied. "Sorry to cut the introductions short but there is still a pressing matter to attend to." Kwan said stepping in between Axel and Omoi. He then stretched his arm out to the left of his throne. Eight weapons laid on a giant table. A katana,a musket, two bow and arrows, a spear a naginata a club and chain whip laid there neatly. "Each of you will be given a weapon made of the most valuable metal, Helios. Now before I continue, anyone have any questions?" Kwan said walking back to his throne. The eight chosen were silent as they picked up their weapons. "Good, good now you all like go under special training. Category:Stories Category:Work In Progress